Journey with D
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Come and take a journey with the daughter of Yondu. See what it's like to be raised by a Ravager leader and have Star-Lord as a brother. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Yondu Udonta eyes opened and he slowly rubbed them with the back of one his hands. His head throbbed and he felt like throwing up. He started up at the ceiling, trying to recall the events of the night before. But he found it impossible to remember. The blue Centaurian turned his head to the left and saw her.

A young blue woman with deep red hair. She was asleep on her stomach, her back slowly rising up and down. From what he could she of her, she was the same as he, a Centaurian.

Yondu pulled the black sheets back off him before standing up. He nearly fell backwards as the room was spinning a bit to him. He stumbled all around the room picking up his clothes and started to get dress, his back facing the strange girl.

"Leaving so soon?"

Yondu turned around seeing the woman was awake, sitting upright, the sheet wrapped around her body. He couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"I was leaving, I didn't want to wake you up." Yondu says, the woman smirking before standing up the sheet wrapped her body.

"So rude, to leave without saying goodbye." She says, Yondu feeling himself blush a bit. She chuckles as he blushed, which made him blush more.

"I never thought I would see a Ravager blush." She shrugged. "There is always a first for something."

Yondu smiled as she said that. He now knows why he slept with her during his alcohol blackout, she had a fire to her and he was loving it, even though he was hungover.

He walked over and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss and the sheet slowly fell off her body. She slowly broke the kiss.

"So will I see you again?" She asks tilting her head a little. Yondu looking into her fire red eyes.

"Even better, I'm going to keep you safe from the Kree." Yondu says quietly, lightly running his fingers through her red hair. She smiles and nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"How?" She looked up at him.

"You will be coming with me and living on my ship." Yondu says.

"What about the other Ravagers?" She asks.

"Don't worry about them girl. I'll make sure they wouldn't lay their hands on you." He says.

"Well okay. It's better then trying to hide away from the Kree." She says before starting to get dress.

"What's your name?" Yondu asks, as she pulled on her pants. She turns and faces him before giggling.

"You were that drunk that you forgot my name huh?"

Once again Yondu blushed and she giggles even more. Yondu starts laughing, her giggles made him want to laugh along with her.

"My name is Siona." She says, after the two calmed down from laughing.

"Siona, such a beautiful name." He smiles again and she finishes getting dressed.

He took by the wrist and led her out to ship, to a new life together.

In the next 8 months the two formed a relationship and she was learning the ways of been a Ravager. None of the other dared to flirt with her as they knew Yondu would kill them by his arrow.

Two months later, she announced the big news, she was pregnant. A little flower growing in her. Two parts of them coming together to make a whole. Yondu hoped for a son while she hoped for a daughter. As soon as she found out she made Yondu promise that the child wouldn't be raised as a Ravager. Must to his disappointment of having a child to lead a Ravager crew one day, he agreed.

Despite that he wouldn't get his wish of having a future little Ravager, he still loved spending time with her and the baby. When he wasn't busy with his Ravager clan he was in the spare room he gave to her, talking to the little baby and rubbing his hand over the bump as it grew.

Everything was looking quite well until the last two months when she started to grow weak. The weaker she got the more worried Yondu got. He put his first mate in charge while he kept tending to his now weak girlfriend.

One night when Yondu slept, his hand resting on the now large bump she shook him awake, her water had now broke. Yondu jumped up onto his feet and waking the rest of his crew and demanded them to fly to the nearest planet, which happened to be Xandar. While they flew there as fast they could, Yondu held Siona in his arms telling her that everything was fine and they were getting her to the nearest planet.

He carried her into the hospital, yelling for a doctor. She was put on a stretcher and put into a room, Yondu not leaving her side. He held her hand as she tried to push the baby out.

But she was dilating very slowing and the baby wasn't moving. Yondu was now scared that it was going to be stillborn. Her heart rate was down low and so was the baby's. Yondu fought his tears back, he wasn't ready to lose his girlfriend or his child. He started with her for the next 20 hours, only leaving when he desperately needed the toilet, but even there he had one of the Ravagers in there holding her hand until he came back.

It got worse for Siona but after another hour the baby was finally coming. But she was now too weak to push, but she tried her best.

On the 19th of October 1989, Siona died and his daughter was born.

Yondu didn't know if he should have be happy or sad. He just lost his girlfriend but his child was born. But at the same time he didn't know if the little girl is gonna be okay after all of that.

He sat in the chair in the waiting room his body numb. Other Ravagers tried to confine their leader but he couldn't hear their words.

After sitting there for an hour, staring down into his hands, a nurse walked over handing him the little newborn girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

He handled her very carefully, like if he was holding a piece of priceless art. That's what she was to him, a beautiful piece of art.

She had skin as blue as him, soft deep red hair liked her mother, her eyes were the same shade of red of his. In those eyes he swears that she's gonna be like him. He smiled as held her.

But he didn't know what to do now, he didn't know if he would be able to raise her and be a leader to a clan of Ravagers. He thought of putting her up for adoption.

He shook his head, no he wouldn't do that. The Kree will take her and make her battle slave like he was. He didn't want her to spend her youth living in a cage like he had to, all because his parents sold him to the Kree for money.

He knew what choice to make, he was going raise her, but keep his promise to Siona and not raise her to be a Ravager.

Now to think of a name for the little girl. He sat there biting his bottom lip, thinking of names. Then he remembered how Siona always told the bump how she was destined to do great things with her life.

"Destiny Udonta." He says softly and ran his fingers along the side of her face before gently kissing her forehead. He looked at his clan before standing up holding Destiny in his arms.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Yondu says, him and his clan leaving. As he walked up into his ship, he looked and seen that she was falling asleep. Yondu smiled again as he carried her up into the ship.

"Destiny, you are destined to great things."


	2. Chapter 2

11 year old Peter Quill ran straight to Yondu as soon as he carried baby Destiny up into the ship. For weeks the boy had been dying to meet the little baby and now she was here. He looked slightly confused as he couldn't see Siona.

"Yondu. Where is Siona?" The little boy asks quietly.

"She didn't make it boy." Yondu says, trying to contain his grief.

As soon as Peter heard he started to cry, Yondu hushing him.

"You'll wake her up." Yondu whispered.

"Her? It's a girl?" Quill asks, wiping his tears away, Yondu nodded. "Can I hold her please?"

"Maybe when she wakes up." Yondu says, looking down at the sleeping newborn. He only be holding her for a few hours now and he didn't want to let her go. "I'm gonna go and put her down to sleep. You run along now, before someone eats you."

Peter's eyes widen a little in horror before nodding his head and running off. Yondu chuckles a little before looking down at Destiny.

"Don't worry love. I wouldn't play that kind of joke on you." He whispered before lightly kissing her forehead. He then carried her to the captain's room and realised all her stuff laid there.

He gently placed Destiny into the white crib before starting to pack Siona's things. He then ordered a couple crew members to burn it, as he didn't have the heart to.

Yondu then sat down on his bed, he looked over at the crib, Destiny still sleeping. Looking around he made no one was going to see him as he cried silently into his hands.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but somehow he was going to do it. He was still going to run this clan and he's gonna give his daughter a normal life, as he promised.

For the next few weeks, Yondu would wake up every hour and check on Destiny. As sick as she started to cry, he dropped everything and ran to her. He didn't care that he wasn't quite filling the role as captain, but he was lucky for his first mate who always took over when Yondu ran to tend to the baby girl.

Now she was 3 months old but tonight she wouldn't stop crying, Yondu holding onto her and trying to soothe her to sleep. But no matter what he did nothing would work. He fed her, changed her but yet she still cried.

"Come on sweetie. What's the matter?" He mumbled at the little baby. She kept crying, Yondu just sighs.

"Please don't make daddy sing, he ain't got the voice of an angel." He whispered while walking around the room. As a last resort he whistled softly, his arrow coming to life and starts to dance around him and her leaving a trail of red.

The little baby starts to watch the arrow and as Yondu kept whistling softly, she started to settle down.

"Mmm you like that baby girl? You like listening to daddy whistle?" He asks as she keeps calming down. He smiles and keeps whistling to her for another 15 minutes before she fell asleep.

He lets out a sigh of relief and slowly puts her down, hoping she wouldn't wake up. As he put her down, her red eyes opened sleepily for a couple seconds before closing again.

Yondu flopped down onto his bed, exhausted. But at the same time, he was relieved at the fact that Destiny was now asleep. He knew that Siona would be really proud at how he handled the situation.

And from that night on, he started to whistle little lullabies to get Destiny to sleep. He could tell the little baby loved it as she slowly fell asleep, watching her daddy and watching his arrow as it flew around her crib.


End file.
